RANMA EL DEL BARRIO
by millivafics
Summary: Que Ocurre cuando en un grupo de chat se hablan de locuras?... bueno se crean historias pasen y lean


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENENCEN SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADO PARA NUESTRA DIVERSION **

**RANMA EL DEL BARRIO**

¡Vaya! Que día más tranquilo -suspiró- fueron grandes aventuras...Ya estoy viejo para esto…

Antes de partir, quiero contarles este pequeño secreto, mi nombre es Hapossai Milo Flores, soy maestro de artes marciales estilo libre, gracias a mis dos vergonzosos discípulos, pude vivir grandes aventuras, conocer los verdaderos herederos del combate libre, Ranma Daniel Morales y Guisselle Akane Silva jjajajajajaajaja, chiquillos desgraciados, si les contara todas las travesuras en las que metieron a este pobre anciano… en fin

Justo un día como hoy, hace 20 años atrás –risa melancólica- ¿cómo olvidarlo?, corría por los tejados de Nerima, huyendo de las mujeres encolerizadas, que querían apoderarse de mis tesoros, lo hubiera logrado, si no hubiera sido por Ranma Daniel, siempre tan inoportuno, mocoso del demonio, por él perdí todo el botín del día. Esa misma tarde, Ranma acompañaba al mercado, a su bella prometida Guisselsita, decidí seguirlos, para así poder vengarme y que ese mocoso aprendiera a respetar a su maestro, más nunca imaginé lo que mis pobres ojos verían, ajajajajaajjaajaja, que iba a creer, que lo que inició como venganza, sería el día más feliz de mi vida.

Recuerdo, que cuando llegaron al mercado decidí esconderme detrás de uno de los puestos de fruta y esperar el momento justo para atacar, pero ese momento nunca llegó y es que, ¿cómo no iba a entrar en shock? cuando veo a Carol Kasumi aparecerse con ese vestido pegado a su cuerpo, con una canasta de compras en su brazo, y más fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar al lado de Ranma, le pellizca el trasero, ¡oh por Dios!, ¿dónde quedo la tierna Kasumi? ¿en qué universo alterno me quedé dormido?, eso fue toda una revelación y ni que decir mi pobre Akanita, tan fresca, más fresca que los vegetales de los puestos, y si creen que aquí termina este pequeño secreto, están muy equivocados, porque cuando el nombre de Ranma Daniel aparece en el relato, oh vaya que cosas raras van a pasar, bueno, como decía, mientras yo veía semejante escena, siento el flash de una cámara, no supe en qué momento Nabiki Conchita llegó a mi lado, no sentí su presencia hasta que escuche el flash de la cámara, vaya que las hermanas Silva tienen un don, y Nabiki de seguro todas esas mañas se las aprendió al pobre de Sasuke.

Estaba allí parado como una roca, asombrado por todos los acontecimientos, cuando siento unas cadenas que pasan rozando mis musculosos brazos, y es que para completar y como cereza del pastel, aparece Mousse Edilio gritando – ¡hey bro! me las vas a pagar, bro – ¿qué rayos significa bro? ¿será un código secreto o una técnica de combate?, es difícil definir, porque jugaban con sus manos, ya en este punto de la historia, no sé si son amigos, rivales o algo más

Había decidido retirarme, ya encontraría el momento para mi venganza o eso creí, pero el destino decidió por mí, y es que ¿cómo irme y perderme semejante película?, no es para menos, con la llegada de Kodachi Emilce, Aide Akari y Ana Ukyo es como estar viendo una película porno de alta calidad, ¡por Kami! mordiscos, arañazos hacían parte de la escena, oink oink oink se escuchaba por un lado, jo jo jo por el otro, de seguro esas dos chiquillas asisten a una escuela de animales, no hay otra razón lógica para semejantes sonidos, a un lado de todo ese circo, un puesto de panes japoneses, eso sí que es ver el negocio en todo lado.

Ahora entiendo a qué se refería ese par cuando decían que iban a ir al mercado, vaya que sí, era un mercado y no precisamente de frutas y vegetales, bueno, aunque de seguro esas berenjenas que tienen en la mano ya las han usado para más que hacer una ensalada, ¡oh siiiiiiiiiiii!, sí que saben usar la berenjena, son todas unas artistas, pero no marciales, ¿desde cuándo las berenjenas sirven como método anti bebés? como cambian los tiempo, ya no se usa el sexo animal, si no el sexo vegetal, jajajaaja de solo recordar se me eriza la piel, bueno creo que si Noes Tofú supiera lo que hacen en el mercado, dejaría de jugar con Betty Jaly, lástima que tuvieran que pasar años para saber la verdad de su angelito.

Sin duda alguna, Ranma Daniel está hecho a la medida de Guisselle Akane, son tan para cual y gracias a ellos, desde ese día entendí que:

1\. Guisselle Akane, aplica la protección vegetal

2\. Carol Kasumi, le gusta jugar con los vegetales

3\. Nabiki Conchita, es una experta ninja y juega a las tijeritas

4\. Kodachi Emilce, no es tan loca, bueno a parte de su risa maniática, hace buena pareja con Nabiki

5\. Aide Akari, ¡vaya! sí que me sorprendió, creí que quien gritaba era el pobre P-CHAN Lizot, y no, creo que su pasión por los cerdos, va más allá de la razón y hay una versión en Nerima de la vieja de los gatos, pero por los cerdos

6\. Ana Ukyo, trabaja hasta en el baño

7\. Noes Tofú, es todo un médico alternativo y Betty Jaly lo sabe, lástima que los esqueletos no hablen, porque si hablaran, uff vaya uno a saber

8\. Mousse Edilio, tiene vista conveniente y quien creería que el más ciego del mundo, tuviera tan buena puntería y si no pregúntenle a la inocente Carol Kasumi

9\. Ryoga lizot siempre estará perdido mínimo ya está en Disney Zuisa

10\. Sound Vano, es todo un Kracken de la inocencia, crio a 3 demonios y vaya demonios

11\. Ranma Daniel, es todo un experto en aprender trucos, solo un segundo bastó, para aplicar la técnica de la desaparición espontánea con prometida a bordo y todo, pero no crean que de este viejo se libró, clarito vi cómo le iba dando berenjenazos a la pobre de Akanita

Y todo esto no hubiera ocurrido, si Ranma Daniel no trajera consigo a la manada de locos, amigos y rivales, por eso, él es el Ranma del barrio, de las locuras, de los eventos inesperados, es mi discípulo amado y mi sucesor

Bueno, espero me guarden el secreto a este pobre viejo, que ese día entendió que los pervertidos eran otros, yo solo soy un viejo coleccionista, bueno ya llegó la hora de partir –suspiro- recuerden queridos alumnos, la vida se vive solo una vez, atesoren cada momento como un tesoro... ¡ADIÓS!

Para mí es un placer escribir esta locura, debo decirles que casi muero en el intento jajaajaaj ok no, pero esta experiencia me permitió admirarlas más y valorar lo que escriben, Guillesita para mí es un honor que me ayudaras con esta locura eres una persona maravillosa, una gran escritora y sobre todo eres las personas más leal las palabras nunca serán suficiente para agradecerte TE QUIERO MUCHO, Mis locas Lizet y Vanessa gracias por el apoyo y estar para mí y mis locuras contar con ustedes es valioso, MILLIVA existe gracias a ustedes.

Esta mini historia fue creada para el grupo Ranmaconda y sus integrantes cada locura escrita fue pensada para ustedes, creo que el único misterio que no se resolvió es como se enamora Juany Nodoka de semejante panda eso nunca tendrá lógica jajajaja

Hasta siempre con cariño

Azusa Calzón Tormenta.

Pd: Espero no les salga raíces por usar berenjenas jajajaja


End file.
